


beautiful things

by DangerousLiaisons



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Depression, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Recovery, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers, Top Thor (Marvel), Versatile Steve Rogers, bucky and sam are like barely in it, but they do have some problems, lol, soft, there are a few moments with sex but they're pretty short, this is soft, versatile thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousLiaisons/pseuds/DangerousLiaisons
Summary: steve and thor help each other recover and start a life together





	beautiful things

**Author's Note:**

> the sex is like sprinkled in and not too frequent or detailed
> 
> let me know what you think i really liked writing this!!

The door creaks as it opens. Outside, the weather is cloudy and chilly with the slightest sunshine. However, inside is humid and… wet? It’s dark and cold, but also hot at the same time. It’s messy. There are clothes thrown everywhere. Bottles clang in the other room. It’s unwelcoming to say the least. And yet Steve walks in anyways.

After getting no answer to his knock on the door, he’s taken it upon himself to let himself in. As he rounds the corner, he hears heavy breathing and shouting. Thor sits in his chair, playing his video games and shouting at the TV as he loses over and over. Steve stands and watches silently for a while. Thor sips his beer often.

Steve sighs and shifts and Thor finally looks over. He gets flustered, blushes, and stands up, brushing crumbs and whatnot off of his lap. He pauses the game.

“Steve,” he says, smiling slightly. “I did not know you were coming.”

Steve smiles halfheartedly back at him. “You left without saying goodbye.”

Thor puts the controller down. “I know. I mean, I’m sorry.” He fumbles over his words, and rubs his forehead, frustrated. “I didn’t mean to. It just happened.”

“It’s okay, buddy. I just wanted to see you,” Steve says calmly.

Thor’s expression softens and his body un-tenses.

“What’s going on here?” Steve asks, looking around the place.

“Uh,” Thor hesitates. “Do you want to sit down?” He gestures to the couch.

Steve nods and sits. Thor sips his beer before sitting down next to Steve. He looks worse than he did a couple weeks ago when Steve saw him. He’d thought that getting everyone that disappeared back would help, but his hopes were in vain.

“What do you want to know?” Thor asks.

Steve looks at him, and Thor observes his face. He’s grown his beard out and his hair a bit longer since they last saw each other. Thor hopes he keeps it. He’s missed this look. Steve observes him back. His hair is long and unkempt. Same with his beard. His clothes are sweaty and Steve’s heart breaks a little.

“I want to know how you’re doing,” he says.

Thor’s eyes stay on Steve’s. “I am good,” he says.

They lean their heads on the couch cushions. Steve sighs. “I want to know how you’re doing, Thor.”

Thor now looks away. “Where would I even start with that?” His voice shakes and Steve’s heart falls apart.

“I should’ve visited sooner,” Steve says. “I should’ve just come back with you.”

“You had to put the Infinity Stones back,” Thor says. He now leans forward with his head in his hands.

“That could’ve waited,” replies Steve. “You’re more important to me.”

“To _the_ Captain America?” Thor asks. He leans back again and wipes some tears away, laughing and trying to lift the mood. His different colored eyes glimmer.

Steve shakes his head. “To Steve Rogers.”

Thor’s eyes water again. Steve offers his hand and Thor looks at it, contemplating. “I should’ve come back with you after it was over.”

“You’re a good friend,” Thor says.

“I think we both know we’re more than friends,” Steve says softly. The tears fall down Thor’s cheek and he finally takes Steve’s hand.

Thor leans into Steve’s body and Steve holds him tightly. “I missed you so much,” Thor says, crying into Steve’s shoulder. Steve’s not sure if he means in the past couple weeks or even while they’ve been together.

“I’m sorry, buddy. I’m so sorry.” Steve’s voice now gets choked up.

“Please don’t leave.”

“Not going anywhere. I’m here for you for as long as you want me here.”

Thor squeezes him tightly. Steve squeezes back.

“I don’t want to feel like this anymore,” Thor sighs.

“You gotta let yourself be sad, buddy,” Steve says. “And you gotta talk to people. You’ll start to heal slowly.”

Thor sits back. “It’s not that easy, Steve.”

Steve sighs quietly. “I know.”

“It is so painful. I don’t want to feel it. It hurts so much.”

“I know. But you’re with me now. I’m here and willing to help bear the pain.”

Thor clenches his jaw. “It’s not even the people disappearing or the feeling that I failed. I mean, it is. Or it was,” he sighs. The words are falling out. “I never grieved for my father or brother or all the people of Asgard. Everyone that disappeared took over my grief and I never came back to my loved ones.”

Steve can’t talk. His voice is too choked up to say anything. He clears his throat a few times. “Feel it now. And feel it all. If not, this will all continue. Crying works wonders.”

Thor nods. He takes a sip of his beer. He offers it to Steve, who politely declines.

“If you’re here for as long as I’d like,” Thor smiles ever so softly. “It might be until I’m dead.”

Steve smiles back, equally as gently. “You don’t have to worry about me going anywhere. Trust me.”

Thor’s face falls sad again. “I don’t know if I want to get better,” he says. “It feels futile.”

“You do,” Steve replies. “You won’t feel like you want to, but once you get better… it will be worth it. Or, at least, that’s how I felt.”

Thor looks at him with sadness, nostalgia, longing, and understanding all in his eyes. “So, you’re better?”

“Getting there,” Steve smiles unconvincingly.

“How?”

“Baby steps.”

“What’s the first one?”

Steve looks around the room. “Cleaning this place.”

Thor looks around too. “If I need a fresh start, we can just find another home.”

Steve raises his eyebrows at the second half of that sentence. It sounds inviting and happy. It sounds like a future. But he knows moving won’t solve anything. “No. We’re going to clean this place. If you want to move, then that’s fine. But after we clean.”

“Alright,” Thor nods.

Steve stands up.

“Oh, now?”

Steve nods. “Now.”

Thor slowly stands up too.

Steve holds his arm out straight with his palm open. Moments later, Mjolnir is in his hand. “I thought I should give this back to you.”

Thor smiles. “No,” he says. “It’s yours now. You’re worthy. The only other person in the universe that’s worthy.” His admiration of Steve has never been disguised. In all the years they’ve known each other, he’s always wanted Steve to know how much he looks up to him.

“So are you,” Steve repeats. “Worthy of everything. Always have been, always will be.”

Thor holds back tears.

Steve smiles lovingly. “Let’s clean.”

“Yeah,” Thor clears his throat. “Okay.” He smiles back.

So, they clean. Thor grumbles as they start and is slow to actually help. But he sees Steve cleaning and organizing and eventually follows suit.

They throw all the garbage away. Steve opens the windows to let a nice breeze in. They fold all Thor’s clothes and put them neatly in the drawers and closets. It doesn’t take nearly as long as Thor thought it would. 

By the time they’re done, it’s immaculate. Steve did most of the work, but he would never admit that. There’s a clean glow in the house and it’s no longer musty and humid, but breathable in the breeze through the windows.

“Thank you, Steve,” Thor says, putting his hand on Steve’s shoulder. It’s an awkward gesture. One that suggests they’re coworkers instead of... whatever they currently are. 

Steve nods. Thor sits down on the couch and exhales.

“We’ll work on something else tomorrow.” Steve says. 

“I feel great,” Thor replies, smiling. 

“That makes me very happy,” Steve smiles back, sitting down too. 

They sit in a peaceful silence for a while. Thor gradually leans closer and closer to Steve until he’s on his shoulder and Steve is playing with his hair as he sleeps.

Thor decides later he feels good enough to go out to a bar. He says he doesn’t want to become dependent on Steve, so he’s going with some old friends. Steve knows it’s not a good idea, but doesn’t say anything. 

Thor comes back crying and drunk. Steve holds him instantly.

“I miss them so much,” Thor cries.

Steve holds him in bed until morning. 

Thor notices the bags under Steve’s eyes as they wake up. He doesn’t say anything out of fear of being rude. 

“You need to shower, mister,” Steve says softly. 

Thor nods and smiles weakly in response. He eventually pulls himself out of bed and goes into the bathroom. He closes the door and strips then turns the water on. 

The house is old and stone and chilly. The water system isn’t the best and only gets hot for a short while. The mirror was grimy and stained until Steve cleaned it. Thor looks at himself. 

He hates his body and his hair and his beard. He’s soon crying again. 

The bathroom door creaks open and Steve sees Thor’s head pop out.

“Can you stay in here while I shower. I don’t want to be alone,” Thor says. 

Steve gets up. Thor gets in the shower and Steve enters once he hears the curtain being pulled closed. He closes the door. They don’t talk. 

Steve hands him a towel when he’s done. He dries off and wraps it around his waist then steps out. Steve takes in the sight of his friend’s body. 

“I hate how I look,” Thor says. They face each other awkwardly. 

“I don’t,” Steve says. “I think you look gorgeous. But I think that no matter what.”

Thor blushes. 

“But, I think you’re most gorgeous when you feel your best. I want you to feel that.”

Thor frowns. “It’s not because I’ve gained weight that I hate how I look. It’s because of the reasons that I’ve gained it. Now it’s a reminder.”

“So,” Steve nods, “we’ll start working out everyday. Little by little.”

Water drips from Thor’s beard. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“I could ask the same thing.”

“Can I kiss you?” Thor asks. 

Steve smiles softly. “I’d like that.”

They kiss. For a few moments. It lacks passion, but is still loving and warm. Thor wraps his arms around Steve and then runs his hands under his shirt. Steve feels a twitch under Thor’s towel.

Steve pulls away. “One step at a time.”

Thor nods, sadly. 

They eat. Steve makes food he got locally. They kiss sporadically. Steve gives him water instead of beer. 

It’s quiet. The birds and the ocean fill the silence. Neither says anything for a very long time, which is one of the reasons Thor catches Steve off guard when he says, “I love you.” 

Steve stops eating. Several moments pass by in silence as Steve awkwardly averts his eyes.

“That feels really nice to hear and know,” he says.

“But?”

“I’m just not there yet.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I’m want it to be natural and real. And you’re not leaving right?”

“Not going anywhere without you.”

Thor’s face softens upon hearing that. He nods. “Then I can wait. I’m sure it won’t be long.”

Steve laughs wholeheartedly. “I like the confidence. I don’t think it will be long either.”

They start working out. This week is walking. Next week is faster walking. The week after that is jogging. Then running. 

Thor still turns to the alcohol at night. Steve tries to distract him at nights, but it’s hard. Nighttime is dark and lonely. Steve puts on movies and cuddles with Thor on the couch. They play with each other’s hair. Thor’s hands sometimes drop a little too low and Steve says they’re not ready yet. Thor doesn’t hesitate to respect that and withdrawals his hands.

After a run one day, they’re both sweaty and out of breath. Thor smiles as he looks up at the sky, catching his breath. It’s about to storm. Steve admires him and his happiness and progress.

“Hey,” Steve says.

Thor looks over.

“I love you.”

Thor raises his eyebrows then smiles wider. He steps over to Steve and wraps him in his arms. He picks him up off the ground as he hugs him too tightly. They kiss. Several times.

Steve isn’t sure what took him so long to say it. He’s usually the first one—usually being the two relationships he’s had. This one though, he knows, is different. He’s been hurt, too, he reminds himself when he gets frustrated with how long it took him to say it, because of course that’s something Steve gets upset about. His walls are just as high as Thor’s, he realizes.

“My boyfriend, then?” Thor asks. 

“Of course,” Steve replies. 

They kiss several more times. It starts thunder-storming. 

“So in love with you,” Thor whispers between kisses.

“My god of thunder,” Steve whispers back.

They have sex for the first time that night. Well, it’s nowhere near their first time. But it’s their first time in years and first time as a couple. 

They’d said no strings a long time ago and that worked for a while until it didn’t. Thor fell in love right before half the universe disappeared.

It’s wildly passionate with kisses and bites and love marks occurring every moment. They’re both naked. They worship each other’s bodies. 

“Missed this,” Steve whispers, his fingers inside Thor. 

“Me too,” Thor whines into the pillows.

Steve lubes himself up. They’re both overly well-endowed, so Steve knows to go slow at first as he slides in.

“Gonna take care of you forever,” Steve soothes.

“Want you forever,” Thor cries.

Steve is all the way inside quickly. They’re impatient. He picks up the pace. 

Steve thrusts and kisses him in missionary. They’re both hairy and sweaty. They kiss as they fuck.

“Can I finish inside you?” Steve asks after several lust filled moments of kissing and grinding and swearing.

“Always,” Thor breathes. 

Steve cums inside him. Thor cums across their chests. They fall asleep.

Sex becomes more and more frequent. Steve is always on top. Not that he’s opposed to being on the bottom, but Thor hasn’t shown any indication of wanting to switch.

It becomes frequent enough that sometimes it replaces their daily workout. Steve is careful, though, to make sure it doesn’t become an addiction for Thor. He’s familiar with alcoholism, but sex addiction is a whole other story.

The alcohol lessens in use, but is still frequent. Steve confronts Thor about it and Thor doesn’t want to stop. Steve doesn’t push.

After a few more weeks and after various different workouts, Thor’s body returns to a similar, muscled state that it used to be in. He gets a haircut and shaves. He looks like a different person.

“I miss my beard,” Thor says, looking in the mirror after finishing shaving. “The shorter version, not that mess we just got rid of.”

“It will grow back,” Steve smiles. “You look beautiful.”

Thor turns around and picks Steve up. “My beautiful American,” he smiles.

He tosses Steve on the bed and strips him. He tops for the first time in a very long while. 

He’s a little rusty at it so his hips thrust sporadically, but Steve doesn’t seem to care. His eyes are closed and his toes are curling. Thor fucks him rough and fast. Steve is grateful he has superhuman abilities; they come in handy during sex with a god.

“Wanna cum in you,” Thor says, nipping at Steve’s ears.

“Want that too. Always want that,” Steve pants. His legs are wrapped around his god. Thor thrusts his length all the way inside his man and cums.

They kiss as Steve strokes himself to climax. Thor puts his mouth around the tip at the last second and swallows it all.

They take a nap soon after.

Bucky and Sam come and visit the next week. They miss Steve and Steve misses them. 

Thor and Steve have already discussed exes, so Thor knows he and Bucky dated for a while, before deciding they work better as friends. He’s jokingly jealous, but they both know there’s truth to it. Thor’s list is intimidatingly long.

Bucky and Sam get there and Thor realizes he has nothing to worry about because the two are actually dating. Thor and Steve share their dating news as well.

Bucky and Sam stay for about a week. The four become inseparable to the point where Thor needs space. So, after a week of eating and road trips and sailing and gossiping, Sam and Bucky take off, with the four promising to meet up soon.

Steve notices Thor drinks less and less as the weeks progress. He’s not sure how it works with gods, but he’s grateful Thor is healing from his addiction. It’d be ignorant of Steve to not at least prepare for relapses and harder times, but he decides to cross that bridge when they get to it.

It comes sooner rather than later. Thor goes out drinking again alone with friends. And, again, he comes home crying, drunker than he has been in a while. 

Steve hides his frustration as he bathes Thor. He doesn’t know if he has the right to be angry, but he is.

Thor’s beard grows back nicely and he keeps it maintained with his hair short. He feels great. Except for the nights he doesn’t and he drinks. They become sporadic and Steve loses a lot of sleep those nights. Some turn into days.

They get in a fight when it happens multiple days in a row. Steve yells that he’s tried so hard to help and Thor yells that he’s tried too and it’s not easy. Steve storms out of the house and neither sleep that night.

They forgive each other. 

It happens again the next week.

It becomes a cycle.

Thor stops wanting to leave Steve’s side. Steve needs space; he leaves the house more and more.

He calls and talks to Bucky about it.

Bucky says, “He’s a god, Steve. This is a second in relation to his lifetime. How long do you want it to take up of yours?” 

“I love him so much and he’s in pain. I can’t leave him,” Steve replies.

“Can’t? Or don’t want to?”

Steve doesn’t know.

It gets worse.

Thor grows irrationally insecure and thinks Steve is cheating on him with Bucky. They fight about it. They yell loudly. Steve breaks up with him.

They both deal with it in separate ways. Steve isolates himself on a cliff, overlooking the ocean. Thor goes for the bottle and cries.

It’s short-lived. Steve realizes his actions were impulsive and not genuine. He goes back to the house after a few hours.

“Thor?” he calls as he enters. 

There’s no answer.

He walks in and finds Thor on the couch, drinking.

“You came back,” he says. He’s genuinely surprised.

Steve feels like shit.

“I shouldn’t have broken up with you. That was out of frustration and pent up feelings,” Steve says, sitting down.

Thor slides onto Steve’s shoulder. Steve didn’t think it would be that easy. It shouldn’t be.

“Hey, I hurt you,” Steve states. “You shouldn’t be so willing to let people who hurt you back in your life.”

“I know,” Thor says. “I’m working on it. I’m working on a lot of things.”

“I am so sorry,” Steve sighs. “I’m so, so sorry, angel.”

“Me too,” Thor responds. 

“We need to talk about our problems.”

Thor nods. He sits upright and sets his beer down.

“I know I need to work on getting frustrated with you when I don’t understand or don’t even try to understand how you’re feeling. And I know I need to communicate more when I’m upset about something so it doesn’t boil until I explode,” Steve says, softly.

Thor nods. “I know I’m turning into a martyr and I know I need help. I know I’m relying on you too much and you need your space. And the cheating with Bucky—I trust you, I hope you know that. I just get very insecure when you pull away,” Thor sighs, getting choked up.

“It becomes a cycle. You drink and get insecure and I pull away and vent to Bucky. You think I’m cheating and you not trusting me hurts so I pull away more,” Steve states bluntly.

“I’m gonna get help,” Thor says.

And he does. He goes to an AA meeting and learns that gods have human problems too. Despite his hesitation to share and open up, he ends up feeling good. And he doesn’t take that for granted.

Steve spends the day by himself and refuels on his me time. It feels good as well.

Thor gets home first. He’s alone and he doesn’t like that feeling. It leaves him with his thoughts and he cries after a while of ruminating on how Steve just ended things so easily.

Steve gets home and is immediately holding Thor and comforting him. Thor airs his thoughts and Steve assures him that things are going to get better because they’re going to communicate clearly. He reassures him that his actions were not indicative of how he really feels. He’s more in love than ever.

Steve falls asleep first and Thor tucks him in. He wakes him up with breakfast in bed. They end up fucking. More passionately than ever.

They go a couple rounds, taking turns on top and bottom. It’s wild and liberating. The windows are open and the breeze heals their wounds. 

They climax a lot. Inside each other and on each other. It’s needed. They spend the day inside together, fucking and watching movies and making food for each other. They’re either naked or in underwear throughout the day and neither knew they could heal like this.

Thor continues going to AA and Steve starts projects, ones that help people locally. He branches out to helping in the county, then it spreads from there. Poverty, education, ignorance, and corruption become his main targets. Change becomes attainable.

He has retired as Captain America, but his drive to help never goes anywhere. He’s happy the new Captain America is a black man. 

Thor gets better slowly. Steve does too.

They’re hiking the cliffs together one day, holding hands. The breeze is slow and comforting below the partly cloudy skies.

“I’m so glad you chose here to move Asgard,” Steve says, smiling and admiring the view atop a cliff.

He doesn’t notice Thor bend down, but when he looks he sees the god on one knee.

“Oh, my god,” Steve blurts out. His heart starts racing. “What— Oh, my god! Are you...”

Thor shushes him playfully. “I’ve learned over the years that this is how you Earth people do it.” He holds a ring in an open box.

He hesitates and his voice shakes. “We haven’t been dating for that long, I know. But we’ve been through a lot together and I’d say this is a long time coming given our history. So, Steve Rogers... marry me.” His brown and blue eyes shine with tears.

“Thor,” Steve says, calming down and on the verge of tears, “of course.”

Thor slides the ring on and they kiss.

They hold each other and cry and don’t let go for a while. They look out at the ocean. They sit on the edge of the cliff and dangle their feet over the edge, holding hands.

“You’re going to outlive me,” Steve says after a long silence.

“I know,” Thor says back, deeply.

“This has been on my mind for a while,” Steve confesses.

“Mine too,” replies Thor. “But,” he adds after a few moments, “I might be able to change that… if you wanted.”

“What?” Steve faces him.

“I would give up my power and longevity for you in a heartbeat, you know that, right?” he asks.

“Yeah…” Steve says warily.

“I don’t think that’s possible. I wouldn’t know how to go about that.” He takes a deep breath. “But I think there might be a way to do the opposite. To make you into a god.”

“Oh,” Steve says.

“Of course, I would never make you do anything you don’t want to,” Thor adds, squeezing Steve’s hand.

“How would it work?”

“Lightning and an infinity stone.”

“Which one?”

“Soul, mind, power, or reality could probably all work.”

“Probably?”

“Probably. You’ll survive because you’re no ordinary human.”

Steve looks out at the ocean. “Not soul. Ever.”

“No. Of course not.”

“How would we even…” He doesn’t finish his question.

Thor speaks up. “I think if I shoot you with some lightning through the stone it would work.”

“Jesus,” Steve says. “So simple and painless.”

“I would like to know if you want to live that long with me or would like to stay a human.”

“I don’t know. I’ve thought about it and I don’t know.”

“Think some more,” Thor says, kissing him on the head. “We have time.” The wind blows gently.

They have sex on the cliff. It’s risky, but it’s secluded so they’re not worried. Thor feels most comfortable on the bottom since it makes him feel safe and protected by his man. Steve likes to be on top because it fulfils his desire to take care of his god. Though they do change it up sometimes because Steve loves to feel safe and submissive and Thor has his dominant and protective moods. But now isn’t one of those times. Steve needs to feel in control and Thor knows that. Steve’s hair is in his face as he looks at his hands that rub Thor’s now defined abs. Thor digs his fingers into Steve’s arm and curls his toes. Steve thrusts in a steady and strong pace. His beard is messy. It’s chilly but they don’t feel a thing.

Steve is close and Thor begs him to cum. However, Steve holds off. Instead, he strokes Thor’s length in rhythm with his until Thor is just as close. Then, they climax together.

Steve collapses on top of Thor, who smiles breathlessly. His smile fades as he hears Steve crying. He holds Steve’s head up to look him in his eyes. The tears fall steadily.

“I don’t want to live without you.”

Thor holds him and tells him he’ll never have to.

Steve starts needing to be taken care of. Thor couldn’t be happier and more willing to do it. He obviously never wants Steve to be sad, but he’s always wanted to help Steve in the same way Steve helped him.

Steve starts crying more often. During the years without half the universe, he’d been a sponge that absorbed everyone else’s grief. And now it’s time for Thor to wring him dry and make room for Steve’s own grief.

They continue to heal together. Steve starts to open up more. He misses Tony and Nat every day. He feels responsible for letting half the universe disappear. He beats himself up for not letting himself feel and building his walls so high that it’s taken him this long to open up.

Thor doesn’t mind. His alcoholism is under control and he’s been sober for a few weeks now. He encourages Steve to ask people to listen to him instead of them unloading all their problems on him. He does. It starts to help him feel better slowly.

Thor makes him meals more frequently. He tops more often than not. Steve starts sleeping better.

With just Bucky, Sam, and Valkyrie there, the two get married in the typical American fashion as well as the traditional Asgard way. It’s simple and easy and quick. They honeymoon to all over South America.

When they get back, Steve agrees to become a god. Thor’s eyes ignite with lust, love, and excitement.

Steve gets the reality stone from old Asgard. Thor can’t bear to see his mom again moments before she dies. So, Steve goes alone. He comes back soon.

That night, they stand on the cliffs. Thor uses Stormbreaker to cause a thunderstorm. Lightning strikes constantly around them. It rains heavily. Steve nervously holds the stone in his open palm.

“Ready, my love?” Thor asks. They’re holding hands and their lips are close.

“If you kill me, that will be the exact opposite of the entire purpose of this stupid idea,” Steve says under the thunder and rain.

“Please don’t die,” Thor says.

It’s dark, but Thor knows Steve rolls his eyes.

Thor steps back and inhales and exhales for several moments before he starts to spark with lightning. It flows around his body and his eyes become electric. The storm roars and a lightning bolt shoots down from the sky into the reality stone as Steve holds it to his chest. He’s electrocuted and the stone glows.

Thor uses all of his power to feel Steve’s energy through the lightning to make sure he’s okay. He steps forward and holds Steve’s hand. He takes the stone between their palms, shocking himself in the process. And then he snaps.

The storm roars louder than either of them have ever heard. Thor feels the stone drain him of all his power and energy and he falls to the ground, spent. Steve stands until the lightning stops. He, too, collapses, burnt.

When the two wake back up, the night sky is clear and the stars are bright. They hug and kiss and Thor apologizes profusely. Steve tells him not to worry, because it worked.

“How do you know?” Thor asks.

Steve stands slowly and shows him. He glows with electricity in the same way that Thor does and the storm begins to brew again. Lightning hits simultaneously in multiple spots. Thor grins wickedly.

“My god of lightning,” Thor says. He picks Steve up and spins around with him. “I always knew you were worthy. The only person worthy of being my god of lightning.” The two kiss. “We’ll never be apart again.”

Steve revels in his new powers after he puts the stone back. He feels better than he ever thought he could. Time passes in weird ways now that his life is longer. Playing with lightning and feeling like part of nature and the cosmos brings him genuine joy and rushes of adrenaline. He admits that he gets to be selfish about this now.

Their sex becomes electric. Literally. Sparks and lightning fly every time they touch each other passionately. They break a lot of furniture. Steve starts to top again.

Thor continues AA and Steve starts talking to a therapist. They start renovating and improving their home. Their sex drives go through the roof.

They love the handiwork that comes with fixing the house. They get completely new piping for the water. They get all new furniture. They paint the walls. They keep the stone foundation of the house. Once they’re done, they exhale.

They expanded the bathroom. They modernized it and made it brighter and more simple, with glossy tile floors and marble counters. They made the shower much bigger and added a tub next to it. The shower has a glass door and textured tile with built in racks for their products. It also has dual heads. They got a huge mirror to go over the marble vanity that now has two sinks. The hot water lasts for hours.

The bedroom is more minimalist now, too. It has smooth hardwood floors that the king-sized bed rests on. The peach sheets compliment the plants that sit around the room. Steve said that they help clean the air, and he wasn’t wrong. They’ve noticed an improvement. There’s also now a balcony to step out onto and enjoy the view of the ocean.

The kitchen is a mix of the old stone and new, modern elements. It’s sleek and roomy. The stainless steel goes well across from the stone. And the marble center island matches the counter tops. The sink has a window that looks out to the ocean like the balcony.

They appreciate it for a moment. They do love it all, without a doubt. But it’s not enough. They start building an addition to the side of the house. They also start a garden.

Outside their home renovations, the two get playful with their powers, play-fighting like puppies and wrestling and passing bolts of lightning back and forth. They get a little mischievous too, sometimes changing the weather or causing lightning in the middle of a sunny day. Steve was nervous to see how his new powers would affect their lives, but he never imagined it would be this good.

The two feel overwhelming love.

Neither of them are particularly interested in having kids. And their history of running into devastatingly awful villains probably is not the best environment to raise children in anyways. Instead, they settle for a dog.

They rescue a husky and name her Layla. She’s gray, white, and black and at first, she’s very shy and quiet. Thor and Steve work with her for months to get her to loosen up. After she slowly learns she has nothing to be afraid of, she becomes much more playful and energetic, like her dads. She also likes to howl.

One day, the two are sitting on the same cliff where they got engaged, watching the ocean as Layla plays. Steve is smiling with his eyes closed, feeling the cool breeze and listening to the waves crash and Layla roll around.

Thor sighs. Steve peaks and sees his husband crying. Instinctively, he shifts and wraps Thor in his arms.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

“Nothing,” Thor says, sighing again. “Just very happy. I never thought I would get back to being happy.”

Steve’s heart breaks a little. He squeezes Thor and kisses his head. “I’m happy too,” Steve soothes. “Very happy.”

“My favorite thing to hear,” Thor replies in the same calm tone. Steve starts crying too.

They rescue another dog a few months later. A German Shepard this time. A boy named Moose, because of his darker brown coloring, of course. It’s a similar process as it was with Layla. Rescue dogs have almost always been abused in one way or another. But Steve and Thor are experts now. Moose opens up after several months of love and care.

“What a beautiful thing,” Thor says to Steve one day, as they watch Layla and Moose play. Steve’s messy hair blows in the wind.

“What is?” Steve asks coolly, running his fingers through Thor’s hair. It’s sunny and warm and the air is freeing. They sip virgin mojitos.

Thor looks at him with his beautiful blue and brown eyes. He smiles softly. “To give something so much love that it only wants to give that love back in return.”

Steve looks into his eyes and smiles back.

How beautiful indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt wanna stop writing this because its so cute lol
> 
> id totally be interested in continuing it or doing something more with it! so im open to suggestions  
> let me know if you liked it as well :)


End file.
